Kurosaki, DA
by wilting protea
Summary: Dalam kepalanya Ichigo bertanya-tanya kenapa anak itu suka sekali memekakkan telinga. Namun jawaban yang ia lihat ternyata bukanlah jawaban yang ingin ia tahu. AU. Chara death. Slash. A bit OOC. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Kurosaki, DA**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Sebuah mobil Ferrari edisi khusus keluaran tahun 1963 yang jumlahnya hanya ada beberapa buah di dunia terlihat melintasi jalanan sepi tepian kota Karakura. Melewati kebun ceri, rumah-rumah peristirahatan musim panas dan bangunan-bangunan tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya. Sang pengemudi kendaraan itu, seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan nama Ichigo Kurosaki tampak membelokkan Ferrari tersebut ke halaman sebuah rumah berpagar bata merah yang setengah diselimuti pohon-pohon ek tua. Dilewatinya barisan romneya pengapit jalan depan sebelum berhenti tak jauh dari dua buah pot besar berisi rimbunan kangkung yang berfungsi sebagai tanaman hias.

Rukia Kuchiki, gadis mungil berparas cantik teman lama pemuda itu sempat menggumam tentang betapa anehnya orang yang mau saja menanam tanaman seperti itu sebagai penghias halaman. Bukan cuma karena boros air, tapi juga karena di belahan lain dunia kangkung merupakan sayuran yang banyak ditumis seperti halnya jamur dan asparagus.

"Kau yakin tidak apa kalau aku ikut masuk ke dalam?" tanya Ichigo setelah mematikan mesin. Sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya ia menyambung, "Aku hampir tak kenal siapapun di rumah ini."

"Jangan kuatir," gadis itu meyakinkan "keluargaku sangat dekat dengan keluarga Yamamoto. Aku juga berteman baik dengan salah satu cucu Kakek Genryusai. Namanya Momo. Biar nanti kukenalkan kau padanya."

Ichigo masih ragu. "Tetap saja, Rukia. Aku merasa salah tempat."

Rukia turun, membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk mengambil bingkisan yang ditaruhnya di sana sebelum berangkat tadi. "Sudahlah. Mereka semua orang baik. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak kemana-mana denganmu," tutur Rukia, yang memang benar adanya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah dua minggu lalu pada hari pemakaman mendiang ibu Ichigo, Masaki Kurosaki. Perempuan malang itu tewas setelah tergelincir dari sebuah tebing sebelum sempat menyaksikan putra sulungnya diangkat sebagai Jaksa Wilayah Karakura.

Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan. Bingkisan yang dibawa Rukia tadi diserahkannya pada Ichigo sementara ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Usai menunggu beberapa lama, pintu besar itupun terbuka, menampakkan sesosok seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut gelap yang tersanggul tinggi.

"Selamat siang, Bibi Nanao," sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Siang, Rukia." Sembari membalas senyum itu Nanao melihat Ichigo sejenak dan bertanya pada si bungsu Kuchiki, "Temanmu?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Selamat siang," sapa Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?" Nanao memandang Ichigo sambil setengah mengingat-ingat. Warna rambut yang sangat mencolok itu memang sepertinya pernah ia lihat. "Jaksa Wilayah yang baru itu?"

"Benar sekali," jawab Ichigo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ichigo." Nanao lalu mundur sedikit untuk memberi jalan pada kedua tamunya. "Mari masuk. Yang lain sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah." Ketiganya kemudian berjalan menyusuri selasar depan. Melewati deretan foto-foto keluarga yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding bersama puluhan barang-barang antik hasil koleksi dari berbagai negara. Tak luput pula dari pandangan Ichigo sebuah jam kukuk yang lapisan tembaganya terlihat mahal sekali. Hasil pesanan khusus, mungkin. "Kalau kalian mau menyapa Ayah dulu, naik saja ke kamarnya di lantai dua," tambah Nanao. "Kau tahu yang mana kamarnya 'kan, Rukia?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kami tunggu di ruang tengah kalau begitu," kata Nanao sebelum berpisah dengan Ichigo dan Rukia di pangkal tangga. Si menantu pertama berbelok ke ruang tengah sementara dua tamunya berjalan naik.

"Itu tadi Bibi Nanao," terang Rukia sambil berjalan. "Istri putra sulung Kakek Genryusai, Paman Shunsui."

"Yang pernah kau bilang doyan berjudi dan main perempuan itu?"

"Iya, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku pernah berkata begitu."

Ichigo memutar mata. Heran, tak tahu ia sejak kapan Rukia jadi suka bergosip dan membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting.

Kamar Genryusai rupanya adalah kamar ketiga dari ujung tangga. Menoleh ke bawah, Ichigo dengan jelas melihat ruang tengah yang sedang dihuni beberapa orang. Salah satunya adalah Shunsui, yang ketika itu tertangkap basah mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggoda pelayan rumahnya sendiri. Berbisik-bisik dan merayu, seakan berpikir bahwa istrinya tidak tahu. Tanpa memikirkan pria genit itu Ichigo kemudian mengikuti Rukia, melongok masuk ke dalam kamar berbau menyengat yang pintunya sudah setengah terbuka. "Permisi…"

"Rukia?" seorang lelaki menyahut dari dalam. Bukan Genryusai sendiri, melainkan putra bungsunya yang terkenal memiliki senyuman rubah, Gin. Mata pria itu sipit menggaris, demikian sipitnya sampai Ichigo tak bisa mengenali warna mata pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Halo, Paman."

"Halo juga." Kata Gin sambil tersenyum, "Ayah sedang tidur. Taruh saja bawaanmu di atas meja." Dengan ujung dagunya Gin lalu menuding gundukan berbalut selimut hijau gelap di atas tempat tidur. Rukia tersenyum geli. Baru tahu ia kalau si kakek tua pensiunan hakim yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai pebisnis otomotif itu suka bergelung di tempat tidur juga. Sama seperti kakek Rukia yang memang tak jauh beda umurnya.

Ichigo lantas masuk, meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa di atas meja mahoni simetris berlaci enam. Persis di sebelahnya ada sebotol minyak herbal yang baunya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Kau teman Rukia?" tanya Gin.

"Benar," jawab Ichigo. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Gin, "Rukia, lebih baik kau ajak Ichigo ke bawah menemui yang lain." Setelah itu dipungutnya sebuah kardus dari atas lantai sambil menambahkan, "Biar kubawa dulu koran-koran bekas ini ke gudang."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, makan siang pasti siap sebentar lagi." Tutur Gin setengah promosi, "Istriku yang masak. Sup jamur buatannya pasti enak sekali." Kemudian ia berjalan keluar bersama Rukia dan Ichigo, menutup pintu kamar dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak sedang membawa kardus tadi.

"Benarkah?" Rukia terdengar ragu. "Kupikir Bibi Rangiku cuma bisa berdandan dan minum-minum saja."

Gin tertawa. "Dasar kau ini," sentilnya sebelum menuju gudang yang terletak di sudut rumah.

Cuma butuh beberapa menit bagi Ichigo dan Rukia untuk turun ke ruang tengah. Sewaktu mereka tiba disana tiga orang anggota keluarga tampak baru saja sampai di rumah itu. Retsu terlihat menggandeng sang suami, Jyushiro, yang menyeret sebuah travel bag berukuran besar. Sementara putri angkat pasangan tersebut yang juga merupakan teman dekat Rukia sudah sibuk berebut dengan Rangiku.

"Pokoknya aku mau minta bonsai yang itu," Momo terdengar bersikukuh. Padahal barang yang dia perebutkan itu jelas-jelas tidak penting.

"Enak saja," Rangiku membalas, "kau ini anak kecil harus mengalah. Aku duluan yang menginginkan bonsai itu."

"Bibi ambil bonsai yang lain saja. Aku maunya yang itu."

"Aku juga maunya yang itu."

"Tapi Bibi, di rumah Bibi 'kan sudah ada banyak tanaman. Sementara apartemenku tandus sekali. Bonsainya buatku saja ya?"

"Kau cari tanaman lain saja, jangan bonsaiku."

"Itu bonsaiku!"

Retsu yang terkenal lembut dan penyabar akhirnya bosan juga melihat bibi dan keponakan saling berebut seperti anak TK. Iapun terdengar menyela, "Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa? Bukankah ada puluhan bonsai di taman belakang Ayah? Ambil saja masing-masing satu. Atau sepuluh kalau perlu."

"Bonsai yang satu itu beda," Rangiku beralasan. "Ayah mendapatkannya langsung dari Seireitei. Bentuk akarnya bagus sekali dan bonsai jenis itu memang langka."

Momo menyambung tak mau kalah, "Dan ukurannya juga tidak mini seperti bonsai-bonsai Kakek yang lain. Mana mau aku memelihara tanaman yang serba kecil dan susah dilihat orang."

Retsu menggeleng heran. Jyushiro tersenyum sekenanya. Begitu pria berambut panjang itu melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang datang menghampiri ia lantas menyapa, "Pagi, Rukia."

"Pagi, Paman."

Momo ikut berbalik. Sewaktu dilihatnya Rukia iapun ikut menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar, "Halo, Rukia!" yang diteruskan dengan, "Waah, kau ini suka sekali membawa pemuda tampan ya?" begitu gadis itu melihat Ichigo.

"Halo juga, Momo." Sambung Rukia, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau gila bonsai. Tanaman itu 'kan biasanya identik dengan para manula." Bibir Momo mengerucut sementara alis Rangiku naik sebelah mendengar perkataan Rukia ini. "Oh ya, Kakek titip salam untuk semuanya. Tadinya ingin datang sendiri, tapi belakangan ini Kakek sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tak apa," balas Jyushiro. "Siapa itu teman yang kau bawa? Duduklah sini."

Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Adik milyuner tambang emas Byakuya Kuchiki itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Nanao sedangkan Ichigo duduk tak jauh dari putra sulung Genryusai, Shunsui. "Temanku ini namanya Ichigo, Paman. Ichigo Kurosaki. Sudah pernah dengar belum?"

Jyushiro diam dan mengingat-ingat. Setahunya Kurosaki itu adalah nama seorang dokter bedah yang bertugas di rumah sakit kota. Tapi bukankah pria itu mestinya sudah tua? Ataukah ada marga Kurosaki lain di kota itu? Sepertinya tidak.

"DA Karakura?" Ternyata justru Shunsui yang mengingat nama Ichigo paling cepat. "Apa kau Jaksa Wilayah kita yang baru itu?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Begitulah," jawabnya.

Mendengarnya Rangiku justru menatap Ichigo setengah heran. "Ya Tuhan, makin lama makin muda saja orang yang terpilih untuk posisi itu."

"Memang iya, Bibi." Rukia menimpali, "Aku saja masih tidak percaya si bodoh ini bisa jadi DA."

"Kalau ibuku saja dulu bisa, kenapa aku tidak?" tukas Ichigo ringan.

"Mungkin yang masih muda justru lebih cocok," kata Nanao ikut berkomentar. Dimintanya Rangiku kembali ke dapur sambil meletakkan dua piring kue di atas meja dan meneruskan, "Kurasa memang butuh idealisme tinggi untuk menjaga agar sistem peradilan tetap berjalan baik. Kalau untuk posisi hakim, barulah kita butuh yang sudah matang."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hakim, Kakek mana?" tanya Momo.

"Di kamar," jawab Nanao. "Susul saja."

Momo mengangguk.

"Tapi Kakek Genryusai tadi sedang tidur," kata Rukia.

"Tidur?" Momo tak percaya. "Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunnya. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini masa Kakek malah tidur?"

"Kau benar juga. Apalagi makan siang sebentar lagi siap." Pinta Nanao, "Tolong naik ke sana dan bangunkan Ayah, Momo."

"Oke. Lagipula aku membawakan syal rajutan tangan khusus untuknya," si gadis lalu mengangkat tas tangan berukuran cukup besar yang ia bawa sebelum berjalan ke arah tangga. "Kakek pasti suka."

"Oh ya, Ichigo," tanya Shunsui sepeninggal Momo, "ayahmu masih bertugas di rumah sakit kota, bukan?"

"Masih, Paman."

"Aku dulu pernah dirawatnya sewaktu sakit," tutur pria berambut ikal panjang itu. "Dia pasti sangat bangga dengan pekerjaan barumu." Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang tidak akan bangga kalau anak mereka diangkat sebagai seorang Jaksa Wilayah bahkan sebelum umurnya genap 26 tahun?

Ichigo membalas singkat, "Aku harap juga begitu."

"Tantangannya besar. Menjadi Jaksa Wilayah, maksudku." Kata Jyushiro, "Karakura memang bukan kota yang terlampau besar. Tapi kadang-kadang kejahatan besar bisa juga datang dari kota ini. Apa kalian masih ingat ilmuwan gila yang dulu membunuhi subyek-subyek percobaannya itu? Dia dihukum mati, bukan? Namanya Mayuri Kurotsuki, kalau tidak salah."

"Kurotsuchi," Retsu mengoreksi. "Seingatku ada juga kasus pencucian uang oleh Sousuke Aizen yang sempat menggegerkan warga. Pria itu mendapat hukuman lima tahun, kudengar. Tapi malah meninggal di penjara setahun kemudian. Dikeroyok rekan selnya. Mengerikan sekali."

"Itu belum apa-apa, Bibi." Rukia ikut angkat bicara, "Aku masih ingat kasus penembakan tiga belas siswi menengah yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelas mereka sendiri. Bahkan penjahat itu sampai sekarang belum tertangkap dan tidak pernah dibawa ke pengadilan."

"Tapi kurasa yang paling parah adalah kasus pemerkosaan dulu itu," giliran Nanao yang bercerita. "Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur membayangkan seorang ayah yang tega memperkosa anak-anaknya sendiri. Siapa pula nama pelakunya itu? Aku lupa. Shao Ling? Shaw Lang? Shuo Long?"

"Shuo-Shaw-Shao apa?" Shunsui tak mengerti. "Kau ini malah seperti menyebutkan nama floris itu."

"Floris?" tanya Ichigo. "Maksudnya Soi Fon?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Nanao.

Rukia menyambar, "Jangan-jangan perempuan tanpa ekspresi itu yang menyarankan kalian supaya menanam kangkung di depan rumah?"

"Memang iya." Nanao menyambung, "Kami selalu menggunakan jasa floris yang sama. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kangkung?"

"Bibi Nanao, kangkung itu tanaman boros air," tandas Rukia. "Lagipula wujudnya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat."

"Tapi kurasa warna bunganya bagus," Retsu beropini.

Rukia jadi heran. "Warna bunganya 'kan cuma putih saja?"

"Putih?" Ichigo tak mengerti, "Bukannya itu biru muda?"

"Biru muda bagaimana?" Nanao ikut-ikutan, "Itu ungu."

"Ungu?" Jyushiro berpendapat, "Kukira kangkung tadi bunganya biru Prussia."

"Biru Prussia?" Shunsui nimbrung, "Kita ini sedang membicarakan bunga kangkung atau racun asam?" Lanjutnya, "Jelas-jelas warna bunga kangkung itu merah jambu!"

Entahlah. Tak jelas mata siapa yang buta warna. Bahkan bisa jadi juga tidak seorangpun di ruangan itu bisa membedakan mana bunga kangkung dan mana bunga bakung.

Selang beberapa lama setelah percakapan tersebut Momo turun dari lantai dua. Sedikit merengut gadis itu. "Kakek tidak mau bangun," katanya.

"Masih tidur juga?" tanya Nanao.

Momo mengangguk. "Eh, mana Bibi Rangiku?" tanyanya setelah tak melihat sosok perempuan berbadan aduhai itu di ruang tengah.

"Di dapur," jawab sang ibu. "Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik bonsainya kuambil ke kamarku saja." Momo kemudian bergegas menuju taman belakang. Berjalan cepat seperti diburu waktu. "Kalau tidak diamankan sekarang pasti nanti direbut oleh Bibi Rangiku."

"Ya sudahlah, biar Ayah kubangunkan sendiri," kata Nanao sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke kamar sang mertua. Sembari berdoa dalam hati agar ia tak perlu berlama-lama mencium bau busuk minyak urut herbal yang sering dipakai kepala keluarganya itu. Bisa-bisa nanti bajunya ikut beraroma aneh juga.

"Perasaan dari tadi aku belum melihat Paman Kenpachi," tutur Rukia. Diambilnya sebuah sepotong kue sambil berharap Rangiku akan segera datang membawa teh sebagai pendampingnya. Lalu ia mulai mengunyah.

"Masih di jalan, kurasa," tebak Retsu.

Baru saja istri Jyushiro itu berkata demikian, sebuah suara melengking dari arah depan terdengar membisingkan telinga. "Haloo semuanyaaa!"

Seorang anak perempuan usia sekolah dasar muncul, berlari diiringi suara derap sepatunya yang sempat Ichigo kira dipasangi pegas dengan sengaja. Soalnya anak berambut merah jambu itu seperti setengah melompat-lompat saking girangnya. Dibelakang anak tersebut, sosok sang ayah berwajah preman terlihat mengikuti. Mengamati posturnya yang tinggi besar, rambut landak dan muka sangarnya, orang pasti tak akan mengira kalau Genryusai bisa punya anak bertampang tukang jagal seseram itu.

"Halo, Yachiru," sapa Rukia.

"Halo Kak Rukia," Yachiru mengecup pipi Rukia. Lalu diteruskannya mengitari ruangan itu seraya memberi kecupan pada semua orang yang hadir satu persatu. Mirip kutu loncat saja anak ini. "Halo Paman Jyu, Halo Bibi Rere, Halo Paman Shun Shun."

Bahkan Ichigo yang jelas-jelas belum dikenalnya pun tak kelewatan. "Halo, Oranye!"

"Namaku Ichigo," ujar si pemuda meralat.

Yachiru mengulang, "Halo, Stroberi."

Dahi Ichigo serasa berkedut. "Kubilang, namaku Ichigo."

Yachiru mengulang sapaannya lagi. Dengan senyum yang lebih lebar kali ini. "Halo, Berry Berry!"

Ah, sudahlah.

"Kau ini tidak berubah, Kenpachi," ujar Jyushiro pada adiknya. "Malah makin terlihat seperti kriminal saja. Aku heran bagaimana anakmu bisa betah sampai selama ini."

"Hey, aku ini ayah yang baik," tukas Kenpachi.

"Ayah yang baik akan mencarikan ibu bagi putrinya," kata Retsu.

Kenpachi menggumam acuh. Seperti bosan mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan bernada seperti itu. "Terserah padamu saja. Dimana Pak Tua?"

"Di kamar," jawab Shunsui. "Nanao sedang membangunkannya."

Persis saat itulah Nanao turun. Tanpa Yamamoto. Malah dibawanya setumpuk cucian kotor dalam keranjang plastik yang ia pegang di tangan kanan.

"Halo Bibi Nao Nao!" Yachiru melompat ke arah si perempuan berkacamata. "Kakek mana?"

"Kakekmu tidur seperti kerbau," jawab Nanao. " Kugoyang-goyang badannya tapi bergerak sedikitpun Ayah tidak mau. Coba sana kau yang bangunkan." Kemudian setelah melihat Yachiru yang bergegas penuh semangat ia menambah, "Tapi jangan kasar-kasar. Kakekmu sudah tua dan sering sakit belakangan ini. Jangan melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya juga."

Yachiru menyahut keras, "Baik!"

"Ayah belakangan ini sakit?" tanya Retsu. Dari keempat anak Genryusai, hanya Shunsui dan istrinya yang tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga. Wajar saja kalau anak dan menantunya yang menetap jauh dari Karakura jadi tidak tahu banyak tentang kondisi kakek tua itu.

"Hanya tidak enak badan," jawab Shunsui. "Biasalah, penyakit tua."

"Bagaimana dengan teh herbal yang dikirimkan Momo? Kudengar teh itu sangat bagus untuk para lanjut usia."

"Paketnya baru tiba pagi ini," terang Nanao. "Isane baru membuatkannya untuk Ayah jam sebelas tadi."

Ketika itu Retsu berniat menanyakan keadaan mertuanya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi pertanyaan tersebut tertahan di ujung bibirnya karena tiba-tiba suara melengking Yachiru terdengar dari lantai dua. Gadis cilik itu berteriak keras sekali.

Semua kepalapun menoleh. Kenpachi adalah orang pertama yang berlari dengan tanggap menaiki tangga, mengira sesuatu terjadi pada putrinya. Disusul dengan Shunsui dan Jyushiro. Sisanya mengekor kemudian, termasuk Rangiku yang masih memegang spatula dan dua orang pelayan rumah yang sebelumnya sibuk menyiapkan meja makan. Dalam kepalanya Ichigo bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak itu suka sekali memekakkan telinga. Namun jawaban yang ia lihat ternyata bukanlah jawaban yang ingin ia tahu.

Sebab terbaring di atas ranjang kamar itu adalah sosok Genryuusai Yamamoto yang sudah tak lagi berkepala.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Salam kenal, semuanya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Tea. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Kalau ada kesalahan tolong ditunjuk, ya. **

**Grimmjow baru akan muncul chapter depan. Jadi inspektur, ceritanya. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Kurosaki, DA**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Kalau ada yang bilang bahwa Grimmjow Jaegerjaques tidak suka bekerja di akhir pekan, mereka bohong. Grimmjow bukannya tidak suka, tapi benci. Dikabari tentang penemuan mayat biasa saja sudah cukup menyebalkan rasanya. Apalagi jika mayat itu ditemukan tanpa kepala. Dan rasa sebal tadi seperti dilipatkan beratus-ratus kali kalau ingat bahwa atasannya hanya tahu mendengkur dan tertidur di atas meja.

Untungnya, semua orang di Karakura Police Department tahu benar tabiat Grimmjow. Karena itulah tak ada yang berkata apa-apa sewaktu inspektur berambut biru itu menyambar sepasang sarung tangan latex dari genggaman seorang petugas forensik sebelum masuk ke kamar almarhum Genryusai yang baunya nyaris tak tertahankan. Dilewatinya beberapa orang petugas berseragam yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, seperti menggambar lingkaran di sana-sini, memberi nomor barang bukti, mencari sidik jari dan menulis catatan yang isinya apa ia sering tak peduli. Grimmjow berjalan lurus tanpa menengok tempat tidur yang berlumuran darah dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah botol minyak herbal yang setengah isinya tumpah di atas meja. Sesampainya di ujung kamar, Grimmjow mengoyak daun jendela beberapa kali.

Terkunci.

"Masker?"

Grimmjow menoleh mendengar suara tadi. Didapatinya Izuru Kira, satu-satunya personil kepolisian yang sabar berlama-lama dengan dirinya itu mengulurkan sebuah masker standar. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya. "Perkiraan kematian?"

"Kalau penyebabnya tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi. Pria tua itu benar-benar malang."

"Waktunya?"

"Antara pukul sebelas hingga pukul satu siang ketika korban ditemukan," jawab Kira. "Ketika petugas pertama sampai di sini darah sudah mulai mengering, jadi sementara ini kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan lebih akurat daripada itu."

Dahi Grimmjow tampak berkerut tidak senang. "Tidak ada satupun yang melihatnya selama dua jam?"

Kira mendesah. "Banyak, tapi mereka pikir Yamamoto sedang tidur."

"Tidur? Dengan bau seanyir ini?"

Lalu Kira menuding ke arah botol di atas meja. "Bagaimana orang bisa mencium bau darah kalau ada benda itu di sana?"

Grimmjow mendengus kesal. "Ada berapa orang yang berada di sini pada saat kejadian?"

"Empat belas orang, termasuk korban sendiri." Kira kemudian merinci, "Mereka adalah empat orang anak Yamamoto, tiga menantunya, dua cucu, dua pelayan rumah, seorang relasi dekat serta seorang lagi yang baru mereka kenal dan datang kemari untuk pertama kali."

"Ada orang selain keluarga yang baru sekali datang kemari dan kemudian terjadi pembunuhan?" Tanpa pikir panjang Grimmjow menambah, "Panggil dia kemari."

Kira mengangguk lalu pergi. Sepeninggalnya Grimmjow memilih untuk keluar, menghirup udara yang aromanya lebih tertahankan sambil menyandar pada pegangan tangga. Dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat dengan jelas ruang tengah tempat para saksi dikumpulkan untuk sementara. Jika mengingat jendela kamar Genryusai yang terkunci, bukankah satu-satunya jalan masuk adalah pintu kamar itu sendiri? Dan dengan demikian mestinya siapapun yang masuk ke sana akan tertangkap mata orang-orang di bawah sana. Kecuali jika sebelumnya jendela itu tidak terkunci. Pembunuh bisa saja masuk dengan memanjat dinding dan keluar dari jendela itu juga. Lalu dengan suatu alasan ia masuk kembali ke kamar itu lewat pintu untuk menghilangkan jejak di jendela dan menguncinya. Tapi apa iya seseorang bisa memanjat dinding tanpa ketahuan? Apa iya juga seseorang tidak mendengar teriakan Genryusai ketika pria itu digorok lehernya?

Beberapa saat kemudian Kira kembali menemui Grimmjow bersama seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang entah kenapa terlihat familiar bagi sang inspektur. Tapi si rambut biru mengabaikannya tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Kudengar kau baru kenal dengan keluarga ini." Tanya Grimmjow tanpa basa-basi, "Benarkah itu?"

Arogan benar, pikir Ichigo. Jangankan menjabat tangan dan menanyakan nama, sekedar mengucapkan salam pun tidak. "Benar," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa keperluanmu?"

"Hanya menemani temanku saja. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Dia punya hubungan baik dengan keluarga Yamamoto."

"Kuchiki? Temanmu itu kerabat mantan kepala kepolisian?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ginrei Kuchiki adalah kakeknya."

Grimmjow mengangguk paham. "Adakah salah seorang anggota keluarga ini yang sudah kau kenal sebelumnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Kau orang asing kalau begitu. Orang asing yang datang pada hari terjadinya pembunuhan." Ichigo mendengarkan perkataan Grimmjow tersebut dengan miris. Mendadak seperti penjahat saja dia. Untunglah si inspektur arogan itu segera beralih pada rekannya. "Kira, tolong cari informasi mengenai latar belakang keempat anak Yamamoto. Pendidikan mereka, pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, catatan kepolisian dan rekening banknya juga."

"Rekening bank?" Kira bertanya sekedar untuk memastikan, "Kau mau aku melampirkannya bersama preliminary witness statement?"

"Tentu," jawab Grimmjow cepat. "Kau ini malah seperti anak bau kencur yang tidak berpengalaman saja. Mirip stroberi busuk yang jadi jaksa wilayah baru kita itu."

Kira menurut dan beranjak menjauh, meski untuk sepintas lalu ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Grimmjow tak tahu kenapa. Jelas-jelas ini bukan kali pertama pemuda pirang itu mendengarnya melontarkan pernyataan bernada menyinggung.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Grimmjow sambil merogoh ke dalam saku long coat coklat tuanya, mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen dari sana.

"Kurosaki," jawab Ichigo seraya dengan susah payah menahan kesal di puncak kepala. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow baru sempat menulis dua huruf, yaitu I dan C ketika gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Kurosaki?" tanyanya seperti orang yang berharap baru saja salah dengar. Ditatapnya lagi sosok berkemeja biru di depannya itu sebelum menyadari bahwa ia benar, Ichigo memang terlihat familiar. Sebab baru beberapa hari lalu ia melihatnya di kantor walikota. Bedanya, ketika itu Ichigo mengenakan setelan mahal dari merek ternama yang harus dipesan berbulan-bulan sebelum dibeli. Bukan celana jeans dan kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku seperti sekarang. Namun seolah tak yakin Grimmjow tetap bertanya lagi, "Jaksa Kurosaki?"

"Benar," lanjut Ichigo, "dan aku bukan stroberi busuk."

Setengah malas untuk mengakui kesalahannya pada anak kemarin sore, Grimmjow yang merasa sudah kepalang tanggung sekalian saja menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau stroberi manis?"

Kedua pipi Ichigo merona seketika.

"Atau 'Stroberi Sayang'? Aku yakin waktu kecil kau pasti sering dipanggil seperti itu."

Bukan lagi merona, pipi Ichigo sekarang sudah seperti terbakar rasanya. Membuat Grimmjow ingin sekali meledakkan tawa sambil mengatakan betapa miripnya putra Isshin Kurosaki itu dengan buah labu yang selalu laris menjelang Halloween. Satu-satunya yang menghentikan Grimmjow sebelum benar-benar mengutarakan hal sebodoh itu adalah karena ia tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Kenpachi ikut duduk di ruang tengah bersama anggota keluarga yang lain. Raut wajah pria tersebut mendadak berubah serius ketika ia bertanya, "Dia juga keluarga Yamamoto?"

"Siapa maksudmu?" Bersyukurlah Ichigo bisa menahan jengkel dan emosinya.

"Lelaki garang berambut landak itu," jawab Grimmjow sembari menuding.

"Paman Kenpachi? Ya, dia juga anak Kakek Genryusai." Ichigo ganti bertanya, "Kenapa memang?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya," tutur Grimmjow. "Diseret ke kantor polisi oleh salah seorang rekanku setelah terlibat kasus penganiayaan. Kudengar korbannya meminta ganti rugi yang besar sekali. Kalau tidak bisa membayar dia bisa dilempar ke penjara."

"Kasihan sekali," kata Ichigo berkomentar.

"Kasihan?" tanya Grimmjow seraya berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Ichigo yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Dia menganiaya orang, kenapa kau malah kasihan?"

"Bukan Paman Kenpachi, tapi putrinya." Ichigo meluruskan, "Siapa yang akan mengurus anak itu kalau ayahnya dipenjara? Dia tidak punya ibu."

"Ya, ya, katakan semaumu saja. Lagipula jaksa wilayahnya kau sendiri. Kalau orang itu sampai dituntut, ajukan saja prosekusi paling ringan."

"Aku bekerja untuk menegakkan hukum, Inspektur. Bukan membelokkannya."

"Dan aku bekerja untuk mencari tahu kenapa orang mati bisa mati," balas Grimmjow setengah melantur. "Kalau saja ada mesin yang bisa digunakan untuk menginterogasi jenasah, hidupku pasti akan bahagia sekali. Tapi sayangnya meskipun mesin seperti itu diciptakan, tetap saja tidak bisa kupakai sekarang karena kepala Yamamoto belum ditemukan. Mau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan apa dia?"

"Kau gila. Setidaknya hargailah orang yang sudah tiada."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menghargai orang yang sukses membuat keluarganya sendiri membunuhnya sekeji itu."

Alis Ichigo sontak bertaut. "Keluarganya sendiri?"

Grimmjow berhenti sebentar sebelum keduanya mencapai ruang tengah untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Ichigo tadi. "Kau tidak tahu? Pak Tua Yamamoto itu meninggalkan warisan yang tidak sedikit. Satu-satunya masalah adalah, dia tidak mati-mati juga. Bahkan di usianya yang ke-81 dia masih mengurus bisnisnya sendiri. Kadang aku heran kenapa orang-orang kaya tidak mewariskan hartanya jauh sebelum mereka lanjut usia. Bukankah dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu disembelih oleh darah dagingnya yang gila harta?"

Dan meski Ichigo tahu kalau menunggu sampai mati untuk menyerahkan warisan itu bukan pilihan bijak, ia tetap tak akan mau mengakui bahwa dua kalimat terakhir Grimmjow itu ada benarnya juga. "Karena itukah kau minta si pirang tadi untuk mengorek kondisi keuangan para ahli warisnya?"

Tanpa merasa perlu mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Ichigo, Grimmjow kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Diabaikannya saja lirikan segan dan bisik waspada dari semua orang di sana. Satu gerakan cepat dibuat pria bermata sian itu untuk menarik kursi tanpa lengan dan mendudukinya dengan satu kaki menumpangi kaki yang lain. Beruntung benar karena ketika Grimmjow mengangkat muka, orang pertama yang tanpa ragu menatap balik mata Grimmjow adalah Kenpachi.

"Sore, Kenpachi. Bagaimana kabar orang yang kau pukuli itu? Sudah baikan?" sindirnya dengan sengaja. Agak keterlaluan, memang. Tapi saat ini yang ingin dibaca Grimmjow adalah reaksi. Sedangkan baginya cara paling mudah untuk menggali reaksi adalah dengan mengumbar ucapan pedas di sana-sini.

Namun sayang emosi Kenpachi tampak tak bergeming. "Entahlah. Aku tak peduli," ungkapnya jujur. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyesal setelah menganiaya orang lain. Terlebih lagi jika putra ketiga Genryusai itu mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun lalu, ketika ia divonis empat bulan kerja sosial di panti asuhan sebagai hukuman karena berkelahi di tempat umum. Di panti asuhan itulah Kenpachi bertemu Yachiru, yang kemudian diadopsinya segera setelah lelaki sangar tersebut memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Grimmjow memberikan anggukan paham seperti yang beberapa menit lalu disodorkannya pada Ichigo. Lalu ia menggerakkan penanya di atas buku catatan yang ia pegang. Dari posisi Ichigo berdiri saat itu ditengoknya dengan penasaran isi catatan Grimmjow. Tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah halaman kosong tanpa segarispun goresan tinta. Rupanya inspektur itu cuma berpura-pura menulis saja.

Tak ayal Ichigo menghela napas lega diam-diam. Setidaknya meskipun arogan, Grimmjow jelas bisa memakai otaknya dengan baik.

"Jadi," Grimmjow melanjut, "siapa di antara kalian yang merupakan anak pertama?"

Shunsui mengangkat tangannya spontan.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Grimmjow.

Si anak sulung pun mengangguk. "Ya. Dari keempat anak Ayah, hanya saya yang tinggal di sini, Inspektur." Tambahnya, "Kenpachi tinggal di Kusajishi sementara Gin dan Jyushiro sudah lama menetap di Seireitei."

"Wajahmu tidak asing," pancing Grimmjow sambil mengamati fitur paras Shunsui baik-baik. "Apa kau sering ke kasino?"

Shunsui menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran, barangkali. "Dulu memang iya," akunya. "Dari mana Anda tahu, Inspektur?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Grimmjow berusaha membongkar kantong memorinya secepat mungkin sebelum menyambung, "Bukankah kau pernah kalah besar di meja judi? Hutangmu pasti banyak sekali."

Wajah Shunsui memerah sesaat. Sambil berusaha menutupi ketersinggungannya pria itu membalas, "Berhutang itu bukan kejahatan, Inspektur. Kecuali jika kita tidak bisa membayarnya." Di ujung kalimat terakhirnya ini sudut mata Shunsui melirik ke arah Gin yang berjalan menghampiri ruangan tempat mereka berada. Seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa adiknya itu juga punya hutang yang tidak sedikit.

Secara otomatis Grimmjow menoleh pada Gin. Jadilah pria bermata sipit itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menyapa, "Sore, Inspektur."

"Sore."

Lalu sebagai basa-basi sekalian saja Gin melanjut, "Anda anak buah Starrk, kalau begitu?"

"Kau kenal atasanku?"

Gin mengangguk, lalu duduk di samping istrinya yang sedang memangku Yachiru. "Dulu sekali," ia bercerita, "Starrk pernah mengijinkan saya menumpang di rumahnya sewaktu saya tidak punya tempat tinggal." Tentu saja Gin enggan membeberkan bahwa alasan kenapa saat itu ia tidak punya tempat tinggal adalah karena dulu Genryusai pernah marah besar dan mengusirnya keluar dari kediaman mereka tanpa memberi uang sepeserpun.

Seakan tak tertarik pada si anak bungsu, perhatian Grimmjow justru tertuju pada istrinya yang berperawakan serba 'wah' dan aduhai, Rangiku. Di pangkuan wanita itu si kecil Yachiru tampak masih shock dan mengkerut ketakutan. "Istrimu kelihatan mahal sekali," Grimmjow berkomentar. "Berapa banyak yang kau habiskan dalam sebulan untuk membelikan kosmetiknya?"

Rangiku mendengus pelan, tapi tidak terlihat tersinggung barang sedikit. Pertanda bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu sudah pernah didengarnya berulang kali.

"Entahlah. Belum pernah saya hitung, Inspektur," jawab Gin seraya mengulum senyum. Atau mengulum seringai. Atau justru menyeringaikan senyuman. Agak susah dibaca manusia yang satu ini.

Begitu merasa hampir cukup Grimmjow lantas bangkit dari duduknya sembari menutup buku. Rasa-rasanya memang tinggal satu hal lagi yang masih perlu ia tanyakan. "Menurut wasiat yang ditinggalkan almarhum, siapa pewaris rumah ini?"

Giliran Jyushiro mengangkat tangan. Aneh juga Grimmjow melihatnya. Sebab jarang sekali rumah keluarga jatuh pada anak kedua. "Kau? Bukankah biasanya rumah keluarga diwarisi oleh anak pertama, anak terakhir, atau cucu favorit?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Inspektur," terang Jyushiro. "Kalau Shunsui memilih untuk mewarisi perusahaan, berarti rumah ini menjadi milik saya. Tapi kalau Shunsui memilih rumah ini, berarti saya harus mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Ayah." Setelah itu ditambahkannya, "Kalau Anda ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai urusan ini, silakan hubungi pengacara keluarga kami."

"Oleh siapa wasiat ini disahkan?"

"Chojiro Sasakibe," jawab Jyushiro.

"Sasakibe? Maksudmu mantan inspektur polisi yang banting setir menjadi pengacara itu?"

"Benar," jawab Jyushiro lagi. "Paman Chojiro sudah seperti adik Ayah sendiri. Saya yakin namanya juga disebut sebagai salah satu ahli waris Ayah."

Raut paham tersirat di wajah Grimmjow, namun tak ada anggukan yang menyertainya. "Dimana para pelayan rumah ini?"

"Di dapur, Inspektur," Nanao menjawab. "Perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Tidak, biar aku ke sana sendiri."

Grimmjow bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah, menyusuri koridor samping yang di ujungnya terdapat dapur rumah tersebut. Tak ia hiraukan suara kasak-kusuk penuh duga dan prasangka dari arah ruangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan itu. Langkahnya berderap melewati ruang belajar, kamar tamu dan ruang makan yang ia lihat tengah ditempati oleh Rukia dan Momo. Si bungsu Kuchiki tampak sibuk mengarang cerita-cerita lucu untuk menghibur temannya yang sama-sama berbadan mungil. Usahanya tidak begitu berhasil, Grimmjow rasa.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap indra Grimmjow ketika memasuki area dapur adalah aroma ayam bakar bumbu lada. Rupanya kakak beradik Kotetsu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Keduanya terperanjat sesaat melihat Grimmjow berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yang mana Isane Kotetsu?" tanya si pemilik tinggi badan lebih dari enam kaki.

"Saya, Tuan," sahut gadis yang berpostur lebih jangkung dari saudarinya. Lebih tua juga, barangkali.

"Kudengar kau yang membuatkan teh untuk almarhum Yamamoto pagi tadi. Benar?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Sekitar pukul sebelas?"

Isane mengangguk dua kali sebagai konfirmasi.

"Seperti apa keadaan majikanmu waktu itu?" tanya Grimmjow sambil melompat duduk ke atas meja di tengah dapur. Dengan santai seperti di rumah sendiri ia mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam keranjang buah yang berada di atas meja tersebut dan memainkannya dengan tangan. "Pucat? Gelisah? Mengantuk? Atau biasa-biasa saja?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan."

Grimmjow mendongak. "Apa?"

"Saya hanya membuatkan tehnya saja, yang mengantarkannya ke kamar Tuan Yamamoto bukan saya."

Dahi Grimmjow berkerut. "Lalu siapa?"

Jawab si pelayan, "Nyonya Nanao, Tuan."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Hari sudah beranjak gelap ketika Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang yang menyangga teras belakang kediaman Yamamoto. Udara mulai terasa dingin seiring kedatangan angin malam yang perlahan bertiup menggoyangkan daun-daun cemara di sekeliling teras tersebut. Suasana pinggiran kota yang mestinya senyap serasa terusik kolar-kilir petugas kepolisian yang masih berlalu-lalang di setiap sudut.

Ichigo mengasihani indra penciumannya sendiri sewaktu hidung mancung pemuda itu mencium aroma nikotin dari sebatang rokok yang tengah dihisap oleh Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Heran juga ia kenapa perwira kepolisian itu harus bersandar tiga langkah di sebelahnya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang kalau mau," kata Grimmjow. "Kurasa dari sekian banyak orang di rumah ini, kau adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang paling tidak mungkin punya motif."

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau anak buahmu tidak becus menyingkirkan gerombolan wartawan dari depan sana?" cecar Ichigo. "Bayangkan sendiri, aku baru diangkat beberapa hari dan sudah terjadi pembunuhan sesadis ini. Persis di depan hidungku, pula. Kalau aku keluar dan salah satu wartawan itu mengenaliku, kau pikir apa yang akan mereka tanyakan?" Belum lagi Rukia baru saja membawa kabur mobil yang mereka tumpangi bersama pagi tadi. Begitu dinyatakan bebas pertanyaan, gadis itu langsung melesat pergi karena takut kakaknya akan khawatir setengah mati. Maka terlantarlah Ichigo sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut tidak terpilih lagi setelah masa jabatanmu habis?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ichigo pedas.

Ingin sekali Grimmjow membalas dengan ucapan yang lebih sinis, tapi niatnya terpaksa urung begitu melihat Kira mendekat dari kejauhan. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya. "Lama sekali."

"Dari bank." Kira menjelaskan, "Waktu kutelepon petugasnya tidak percaya kalau aku polisi. Mau tak mau aku harus datang sendiri, menunjukkan identitas, ditanyai ini-itu dan tanda tangan entah berapa kali sebelum diijinkan mengintip rekening nasabah mereka. Soalnya surat perintah dari pusat belum keluar."

"Hasilnya?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan rekening Kenpachi," terang Kira. "Gin dan Shunsui memang kudengar berhutang dalam jumlah besar, tapi bukan pada bank. Dari mereka berempat hanya Jyushiro yang belakangan ini mengajukan pinjaman modal."

"Apa mereka memberitahumu untuk apa pinjaman itu diajukan?"

Kira mengangguk. "Modal usaha, katanya. Dia membuka toko roti di Seireitei dan berniat membuka beberapa cabang lagi."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan catatan kriminal mereka?"

"Kita harus tunggu sampai kantor buka besok pagi."

Grimmjow diam. Berpikir, mungkin. Atau sekedar menimbang-nimbang tindakan mana yang harus diambilnya lebih dulu. "Ya sudahlah," kata pria itu akhirnya. "Mintalah kopi ke dapur. Kau terlihat kusut sekali."

"Ya, kurasa aku memang butuh kopi," ujar Kira sebelum berbalik ke dalam rumah.

Begitu punggung rekannya itu tak terlihat lagi Grimmjow menegur Ichigo pelan, "Hey, Stroberi?"

"Bisa tidak kau panggil aku Jaksa Kurosaki saja?"

Grimmjow memutar mata. "Ya, ya. Jaksa Kurosaki?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau misalnya kau adalah sulung dari empat bersaudara dan ayahmu meninggalkan sejumlah warisan beserta rumah tinggal dan perusahaan, mana yang akan kau pilih? Rumah tinggal atau perusahaannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Kalau rumahnya besar dan lokasinya strategis aku akan pilih rumahnya saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau aku memilih perusahaannya, berarti aku harus membayarkan bagian warisan untuk ketiga saudaraku, yang biasanya diambil dari aset perusahaan itu sendiri." Ichigo melanjutkan dengan raut wajah bosan, kesal dan tak sabar, "Mengurus perusahaan yang modalnya tinggal seperempat itu tidak mudah, Inspektur."

Apalagi kalau pengacara keluarganya bakal ikut minta bagian juga, batin Grimmjow. Inspektur berambut biru itu kemudian mematikan rokok dan melepas long coat yang ia kenakan. Ketika seorang petugas kepolisian lewat di dekatnya, Grimmjow asal saja menyambar topi petugas tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa dan memakaikannya ke kepala Ichigo tanpa meminta ijin pada sang pemilik kepala. Dilemparkannya juga long coat tadi pada si pemuda yang hanya menatap bingung tanda tak mengerti. "Pakailah," perintah Grimmjow. "Kuantar kau pulang."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Terima kasih banyak pada semua reader atas kemurahan hatinya mereview chapter pertama. Kalau mau, silakan tebak siapa yang akan mati chapter depan. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Kurosaki, DA**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Kukaku Shiba tengah sibuk membereskan meja tamu dari tumpukan majalah dan sisa abu rokok ketika Kenpachi dan putrinya, Yachiru, sampai di kantor Sasakibe pagi itu. Dibalasnya sapa riang si gadis cilik dengan senyum lebar sebelum bergegas mengembalikan asbak yang sudah kosong ke tempatnya semula. Hal terakhir yang dilakukan Kukaku sebelum pindah ke ruang pantry guna memeriksa persediaan teh dan gula adalah memastikan suhu udara di ruangan itu cukup bersahabat bila nanti ada lebih banyak orang datang ke sana. Sementara itu sang atasan, Chojiro Sasakibe, terlihat duduk menghadap meja kerja sambil melayap sebuah dokumen yang ia pegang seraya membubuhkan tanda cek di beberapa bagian.

Hari ini, tepat seminggu kematian Genryusai Yamamoto, adalah hari pembacaan isi surat wasiat mendiang hakim senior tersebut. Agak miris, memang. Mengingat surat wasiat Genryusai mesti dibacakan begini cepat sementara jenasahnya sendiri belum bisa dimakamkan. Adalah Shunsui yang paling berkeras menolak pemakaman sang ayah karena kepala pria tua malang tersebut belum juga ditemukan keberadaannya.

'Tok-tok-tok'

Suara tiga ketukan membuat Choujiro mengangkat muka. "Masuklah," katanya mempersilakan.

Paras imut Momo muncul dari balik daun pintu tak lama kemudian. "Pagi, Kakek Choujiro."

"Pagi juga, Momo." Setelah tak melihat seorangpun ikut masuk bersama si gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut Chojiro melanjut, "Kau datang sendiri? Mana ayah ibumu?"

"Terpaksa kutinggal karena mereka lama sekali," jawab Momo setengah mengadu. "Aku rasa mereka pasti sibuk berbuat hal-hal tidak pantas di kamar mereka sepagian tadi."

Chojiro tertawa saja. Tukasnya, "Suatu saat nanti kau juga pasti begitu."

"Tidak akan," sangkal Momo tak setuju. Tangan gadis itu kemudian melambai ke arah dinding kaca begitu melihat Yachiru dan Kenpachi yang rupanya sudah menunggu di ruangan lain. "Paman Kenpachi pagi sekali," komentarnya.

Belum sampai Chojiro membalas komentar Momo tadi, pintu kembali terbuka. Tanpa ketukan kali ini. Adalah Rangiku dan suaminya, Gin, yang memasuki ruang kerja pengacara tersebut sambil membawa sebuah kotak berbungkus warna cokelat.

"Pagi, Bibi Rangiku," sapa Momo. "Pagi, Paman Gin."

"Pagi juga, Momo," sahut Rangiku.

"Pagi, Paman Chojiro," tegur Gin sembari meletakkan kotak bawaannya di atas meja kerja Chojiro. "Kutemukan ini di depan sana. Untukmu, kurasa."

"Terima kasih, ya," kata Chojiro. "Kalian tunggu saja bersama Kenpachi dan Yachiru. Begitu semua sudah lengkap aku akan segera ke sana."

Rangiku mengangguk, lalu digandengnya sang suami ke arah ruangan berdinding transparan yang berada persis di sebelah ruang kerja tersebut.

"Itu paket dari siapa, Kakek?" tanya Momo penasaran. Diamatinya kotak besar yang baru saja ditinggalkan Gin tadi dengan muka ingin tahu.

"Entahlah," jawab Chojiro setelah tak ditemukannya nama pengirim tertera di sana. "Bingkisan dari klienku, barangkali." Kemudian dirobeknya kertas pembungkus berwarna cokelat tersebut, menampakkan sebuah kotak kecil bertuliskan merek produk yang sangat familiar bagi Momo.

"Wah, cokelat!" tunjuknya senang. "Aku boleh minta tidak? Cokelat merek ini rasanya enak sekali, Kakek."

"Benarkah? Ambil saja kalau mau."

Momo dengan cepat mencomot satu dari enam butir coklat olahan di hadapan mereka. Lalu dilambaikannya lagi sebelah tangan ke arah Yachiru. "Hei, Yachiru!" panggilnya. Meski ia tahu benar bahwa dinding kaca itu kedap suara. "Kakek Chojiro punya cokelat!"

Dan walaupun Yachiru tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Momo, tetap saja ia bisa melihat butiran cokelat bertabur gula yang terpegang di antara jari-jari sepupunya itu. Hampir saja ia bangkit dan berlari, namun sayangnya Kenpachi dengan cepat menarik lengan putrinya tersebut dan mengingatkan kalau giginya bisa sakit lagi jika makan cokelat tiap hari.

Chojiro tersenyum saja melihat wajah cemberut Yachiru. Diambilnya satu butir cokelat dan dilahapnya sambil dengan sengaja merekayasa ekspresi keenakan untuk memamerkan betapa lezatnya cokelat tersebut pada si kecil yang seketika itu jadi tambah merengut tidak suka. Sewaktu sang pengacara gaek memindahkan kotak cokelat yang isinya tinggal empat butir, didapatinya satu kotak lagi yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar berada dalam bungkusan tadi. Lalu coba dibukanya kotak tersebut.

Macet.

"Kenapa, Kek?" tanya Momo.

"Macet," jawab Chojiro. "Jadi penasaran."

"Sini aku coba," Momo menawarkan diri. Diletakkannya butiran cokelat tadi sebelum ikut mengoyak penutup kotak kayu yang masih enggan bergeming. "Iya, macet."

Saat itulah Shunsui muncul. Bersamanya datang juga Nanao, Retsu dan Jyushiro. "Pagi, Kakek Chojiro," sapanya. "Pagi, Momo."

"Pagi, Paman," balas Momo.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Retsu. Mata awasnya lantas melihat sebutir cokelat di atas meja. "Momo, jangan makan cokelat terus," tegurnya pada si anak gadis. "Ingat kata dokter, pencernaanmu tidak bagus kalau diisi terlalu banyak kalori."

Tanpa menghiraukan teguran sang ibu Momo menjawab, "Ini, kotaknya macet, Bu."

"Coba kulihat," kata Shunsui sambil mendekat. Setelah digoyang-goyangkannya penutup kotak yang tetap tak mau bergeser, dihantamnya saja bagian atas kotak tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal. Bunyi geretak kayu terdengar sesaat sebelum pria itu berseru, "Nah, sekarang sudah terbuka!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Dengan kesabaran tiada dua Orihime Inoue berdiri di samping meja Ichigo. Menunggu sampai atasannya itu selesai memeriksa satu-persatu dokumen yang ia bawa beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah sang sekretaris cantik dari balik kacamata baca yang dikenakannya, Ichigo melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya berkisar 'ya', 'tidak', 'benar', dan 'sudah dikerjakan'. Persis ketika Inoue sudah hampir merasa lega sebab tak sedikitpun pekerjaannya mendapat celaan, suara ketukan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

Ichigo mendongak ke arah pintu. Lalu menoleh pada Inoue, seolah menanyakan siapa yang kira-kira berada di balik lempengan kayu sana. Tanya jaksa wilayah itu, "Bukankah aku tidak punya janji temu dengan siapa-siapa lagi hari ini?"

Inoue mengiyakan. Sama bingungnya juga gadis itu.

Dan keduanya jadi makin bingung lagi karena si pengetuk pintu seenaknya masuk tanpa menunggu sahutan apa-apa.

"S'l'mat s'ang, J'ksa Kur'saki."

Sapa malas Grimmjow Jaegerjaques terlontar dari sela bibirnya yang terlihat mengapit sebatang rokok. Ditutupnya kembali pintu tadi dengan cara menendang pintu tersebut sekenanya. Tangan kanan inspektur berambut biru itu berada dalam saku celana sementara di tangan kirinya terpegang sebuket bunga krisan. Setelah berjalan melewati setengah badan ruangan, disodorkannya buket bunga tersebut pada Ichigo yang menatap heran dari balik lensa kacamata.

Grimmjow kemudian menarik kursi dan mendudukinya tanpa menunggu dipersilakan sama sekali. Jaket hitamnya juga ia lepas dan ia lempar begitu saja ke arah satu kursi lain di depan meja Ichigo.

"Inspektur Jaegerjaques?" tegur Ichigo. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Atasanku bilang aku harus datang kemari dan meminta maaf karena telah memanggilmu stroberi busuk tempo hari," jawab Grimmjow ringan. Sedikitpun tidak ada nada penyesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot," tutur Ichigo. "Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung."

"Sama, aku juga berpikir kalau sebenarnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari." Lanjut Grimmjow enteng, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga Starrk itu tetap bosku."

Belum sampai lima menit bertemu lagi dan Ichigo sudah dibuat jengkel oleh manusia satu ini. "Lalu buat apa kau bawakan aku bunga segala? Kau pikir aku ini perempuan?"

"Kenapa? Kau lebih suka kubawakan bangkai kucing?"

Ichigo menggumam sebal. Diletakkannya saja bunga tadi sembarangan sebelum memperkenalkan dua orang yang dikenalnya di ruangan itu. "Inoue, kenalkan. Ini Inspektur Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Namanya memang sangat sulit dieja. Kalau suatu saat kita harus mengirimkan kartu Natal untuknya, lebih baik kau tulis saja Inspektur Menjengkelkan. Dia pasti tidak keberatan." Grimmjow mendengus sebelum Ichigo meneruskan, "Inspektur, ini sekretarisku. Orihime Inoue."

Inoue mengulurkan tangannya pada Grimmjow dengan ramah. Lalu membungkuklah gadis itu dan berbisik di telinga sang inspektur, "Lain kali datanglah lagi kemari dan bawakan dia coklat."

Grimmjow yang tidak paham asal mengangguk saja. Ditunggunya sampai Inoue keluar dari ruangan Ichigo sebelum berpendapat, "Sekretarismu aneh."

Bantah Ichigo, "Kau yang aneh." Tak lupa juga ditanyakannya, "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan sampai bisa datang kemari pada jam kerja? Sempat-sempatnya mampir ke toko bunga, pula."

"Siapa bilang aku mampir ke toko bunga?" sangkal Grimmjow tak kalah enteng dari sebelumnya. "Aku mendapatkan buket bunga itu dari meja rekanku."

"Kau mencurinya?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mengambilnya tanpa ijin."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala saking tak habis pikirnya pemuda itu. "Kau memang keterlaluan."

"Memang kenapa? Aku yakin istrinya tidak keberatan. Dia 'kan sudah tiap hari membawakan bunga untuk perempuan galak itu."

Suara dering ponsel Grimmjow yang terdengar menyela adalah penghalang Ichigo dari niatannya mengomeli sang tamu. Entah siapa yang menghubungi pria tersebut dan apa pula yang dikatakannya Ichigo tidak tahu. Si pemuda berambut oranye hanya bisa mendengar balasan Grimmjow yang berbunyi 'ya, ya aku paham' dan 'aku segera ke sana' sebelum percakapan telepon tadi diputus.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Grimmjow sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Kau mau ikut? Aku yakin kau mau lihat juga."

"Kemana memangnya?"

"Mau ikut tidak?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku ada sidang setelah jam makan siang nanti." Tapi bohong kalau Ichigo bilang ia tidak penasaran. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Kepala Yamamoto sudah ditemukan."

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di dalam sebuah kotak," jawab Grimmjow sambil berdiri dan memakai jaketnya kembali, "bersama enam butir coklat beracun yang salah satunya baru saja membunuh Chojiro Sasakibe."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Thanks for reading and please leave your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Kurosaki, DA**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Dengan setengah merengut Rukia menatap permukaan bingkai kaca yang dipajang di atas meja kerja Ichigo. Melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul di sana Rukia mendadak sadar bahwa pilihannya untuk memakai giwang perak merupakan keputusan buruk. Kepala gadis itu jadi terlihat makin besar, tampak tak seimbang dengan mungil ukuran tubuhnya. Seakan sebal sendiri si bungsu Kuchiki itu pun mengetap-ketapkan dua kaki yang berbalut sepatu buatan tangan dan stocking warna hitam. Suara ketapannya terdengar berbarengan dengan detak jam dinding yang sepasang jarumnya menunjuk pukul lima sore kurang sepuluh menit.

"Hentikan suara kakimu itu, Rukia. Bunyinya berisik sekali," tegur Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang tengah ia koreksi. "Kenapa kau ini? Sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu kakekmu?"

Rukia membantah, "Aku bukannya tidak sabar, tapi justru kesal." Lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut, "Sudah beberapa lama ini Kakek tidak pernah menghubungiku. Tapi begitu menelepon yang ditanyakannya malah kau."

"Apa barangkali kakekmu sakit lagi?" tanya Ichigo. Barangkali karena itu juga Ginrei Kuchiki tidak terlihat menghadiri pemakaman kawan dekatnya siang tadi.

"Kalau Kakek sakit, dia pasti akan mencari dokter, bukan jaksa wilayah," jawab Rukia tak sependapat.

Belum sampai Ichigo membalas ucapan Rukia tadi, pintu ruang kerjanya terdengar membuka. Tanpa ketukan. Tanpa ucapan permisi. Lalu samar-samar Ichigo seperti mendengar suara Inoue memanggil-manggil nama sang tamu yang seenaknya masuk tanpa membuat janji temu.

"Inspektur Jaegerjaques?" tegurnya begitu pemuda berambut oranye itu menyadari siapa yang datang.

Rukia ikut menoleh. "Inspektur?"

Penampilan Grimmjow ketika itu kurang lebih sama persis dengan penampilannya ketika terakhir kali datang ke kantor Ichigo. Bedanya, si rambut biru tersebut tidak terlihat membawa bunga. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana sementara sebatang rokok di sela bibirnya menguarkan aroma nikotin ke udara. Tanyanya begitu ia melihat Rukia, "Sekretarismu baru, Kurosaki?"

Rukia menggumam tidak senang. "Ya Tuhan, Inspektur. Cepat sekali kau lupa padaku."

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sambung Ichigo meluruskan, "Ini temanku, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh," balas Grimmjow singkat sambil duduk di samping Rukia dengan pergelangan kaki kanan yang menumpangi lutut kaki kiri. "Pantas saja, aku memang gampang sekali melupakan orang yang tidak penting." Keruan saja Rukia menggerutu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Namun tanpa mempedulikannya Grimmjow justru memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis cantik itu. Sepatu, stocking, rok pensil, kemeja, blaser dan sarung tangan berendanya semua warna hitam. "Kalian dari pemakaman?"

"Ya," jawab Rukia. "Almarhum Kakek Genryusai dimakamkan siang tadi. Kukira kau akan datang, Inspektur."

"Buat apa?" tukas Grimmjow acuh sembari menyesap rokoknya, "Kalaupun aku ke sana dia tetap tidak akan hidup lagi."

Ichigo mengingatkan, "Kau tidak sopan."

"Entahlah, Ichigo. Kurasa Inspektur Jaegerjaques ada benarnya juga," tutur Rukia. "Baru kali ini aku menghadiri pemakaman yang para pelayatnya sibuk bergunjing semua."

"Bergunjing bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjow ingin tahu.

"Ya bergunjing. Semua orang seperti sibuk mendiskusikan keburukan keluarga Yamamoto." Rukia bercerita, "Ada yang mengatakan kalau Bibi Nanao itu kolot dan suka mengatur, ada yang bilang Paman Gin itu pencuri, ada yang bilang Paman Kenpachi pernah membunuh orang. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar seorang ibu-ibu tega berkata kalau Momo adalah anak haram yang membawa sial. Perempuan jelek itu juga sampai hati menyalahkan Paman Jyushiro yang menjadikan anak yatim piatu sebagai anggota keluarga."

"Wah, rupanya telingamu memang tajam sekali, Rukia," kata Ichigo berkomentar. "Aku saja cuma sempat mendengar anak-anak usia sekolah yang mengatai Bibi Rangiku sebagai perempuan materialistis. Bahkan kurasa Bibi Rangiku mendengar sendiri perkataan itu."

"Itulah kenapa aku paling malas menghadiri acara pemakaman yang si matinya tewas tidak wajar." Grimmjow menambah, "Orang-orang memang paling suka mengarang berita bohong tentang keluarga yang sedang mengalami nasib buruk." Tanyanya setelah menghisap rokok filter sekali lagi, "Mana asbakmu?"

"Aku tidak punya asbak," jawab Ichigo. "Baru kau saja orang yang berani merokok di ruanganku."

"Lalu?" Seperti biasa Grimmjow tak terdengar peduli sewaktu meneruskan, " Kau mau memberiku tropi?" Kemudian seolah tak kehilangan akal si arogan itu bergerak mengetuk-ketukkan abu rokoknya ke dalam tatakan cangkir yang cangkirnya sendiri masih penuh berisi kopi.

Ingin meledak saja Ichigo rasanya.

"Oh ya, hampir aku lupa," kata Grimmjow seraya merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sekotak kecil cokelat ia dapat dari sana dan segera dilemparkannya cokelat itu ke arah Ichigo.

"Cokelat?" Ichigo memandang Grimmjow dengan pandangan tak habis pikir. Dilihatnya juga kotak berpita merah yang sudut-sudutnya sudah berkerut karena terdesak dalam saku. "Kau pikir aku masih mau makan cokelat setelah apa yang terjadi pada Sasakibe?"

Rukia bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas lagi dalam bayangannya sekotak coklat beracun dan sepotong kepala manusia yang terkubur bersama pasir dan tanah dalam kotak kayu.

"Hey, jangan salahkan aku." Grimmjow membela diri, "Sekretarismu yang bilang aku harus datang lagi dan membawakanmu cokelat."

"Lalu barang siapa lagi yang kau curi kali ini?" tanya Ichigo setengah menuduh. "Milik anak TK?"

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Cokelat itu dari adik perempuanku. Dia membuatnya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa sampaikan terima kasihku pada adikmu." Imbuh Ichigo kemudian, "Katakan juga aku mengerti penderitaan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Pasti merana sekali punya kakak sepertimu. Aku yakin adikmu sering mengomel."

Grimmjow menyangkal santai, "Tidak. Adikku tidak pernah mengomel." Tambahnya, "Dia 'kan bisu."

Untuk sedetik lamanya Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah dan iba. Bahkan Rukia juga ikut merasa tidak enak dibuatnya. "M-maaf kalau begitu."

"Tidak masalah." Grimmjow mengaku, " Justru aku lebih suka kalau dia bisu. Bayangkan saja sebaliknya, dia pasti mengomel setiap hari karena baju kotorku menumpuk di kolong meja dan kaos kaki bekasku terlempar ke tempat cucian piring." Tak cukup sampai di situ Grimmjow masih melanjutkan lagi, "Aku tidak suka punya adik tukang mengomel sepertimu, Jaksa Kurosaki."

"Aku tidak pernah mengomel!" sentak Ichigo.

"Ya, kau suka mengomel. Di tempat kerja, di kantor walikota, di media lokal, bahkan di depan sidang pun kau mengomel."

"Itu memang pekerjaanku, Inspektur!"

"Berarti benar 'kan kau tukang mengomel?"

Gigi Ichigo langsung bergeregat seperti reaksi para manusia purba di jaman prasejarah ketika pertama kali menemukan bara api. Tak mau menunggu sampai amarah temannya itu mencapai ubun-ubun, Rukia bergegas menengahi,"Sudahlah, Inspektur. Jangan buat dia jengkel. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Sekarang jam kantor sudah berakhir. Aku kemari karena kakekku ingin bertemu Ichigo. Ikutlah, Inspektur. Kakek paling senang mendengar cerita tentang proses penegakan hukum yang baru di kota ini."

Bahkan meski tidak seorangpun dari Ichigo maupun Grimmjow menyuarakan persetujuannya, Rukia dengan seenak jidat menganggap kedua lelaki itu tidak keberatan. Sambarnya sebelum siapapun sempat menolak, "Tapi kita harus mampir makan dulu. Aku lapar sekali."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Kafe yang dipilih Rukia ternyata berada tidak jauh dari kediaman kakeknya sendiri. Membuat Ichigo bingung dan menanyakan kenapa tidak sekalian saja Rukia makan di rumah kakeknya. Tidakkah di sana ada makanan juga? Padahal jika mencari makan setelah jam pulang kerja seperti ini sudah pasti semua tempat akan sangat ramai. Dan makan di tempat ramai itu pasti tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau makan di rumah Kakek. Makanan di sana sama sekali tidak enak," terang Rukia sambil membolak-balik daftar menu. "Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir semua pelayan yang dibayar per jam memang masakannya tidak pernah enak. Apalagi pelayan itu cuma datang sekali dalam sehari."

"Kakekmu tinggal sendiri, kalau begitu?" tanya Grimmjow.

Rukia mengangguk. "Biasalah, orang tua. Selalu merasa masih kuat hidup mandiri. Padahal kalau reumatiknya kumat pasti cucu-cucunya yang akan panik."

Baru saja Rukia hendak mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan kafe tersebut, sebuah suara menyapanya dari arah pintu. "Hey, Rukia!"

Si gadis pun menengok. Didapatinya sesosok perempuan cantik berambut panjang dalam balutan celana jeans biru dan kemeja bercorak dandelion menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Bibi Rangiku? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Cuma sekedar cari angin," jawab Rangiku. "Sore, Inspektur Jaegerjaques," sapanya lagi. "Sore, Ichigo. Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu kalian bertiga di sini."

Grimmjow hanya ber'hmm' singkat tanpa menatap balik Rangiku, seperti enggan jika kedua matanya harus melihat gundukan di dada si ibu rumah tangga yang ukurannya bisa membuyarkan pikiran pria. Sementara di sebelahnya Ichigo tersenyum sambil menyahut, "Sore juga." Lalu secara tak sengaja pandangan pemuda itu tertumbuk pada sebuah majalah berkebun yang tengah dipegang oleh Rangiku. "Bibi suka tanaman?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma mau tahu caranya merawat bonsai dengan benar supaya tidak gampang mati seperti bonsai Momo," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, coba kau lihat ini." Istri Gin Yamamoto itu menarik brosur dari sela halaman majalah sebelum mengulurkan lembaran promosi yang sepertinya ia dapat dari seorang agen properti tersebut pada Rukia.

Rukia menerima uluran brosur tadi, lalu melihat-lihat isinya yang tak lebih dari sederet gambar rumah siap huni dari berbagai tipe. Beberapa diantaranya memiliki halaman super luas dan kolam renang seukuran lapangan bola.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Rangiku meminta pendapat. "Aku suka sekali rumah putih yang dibelakangnya ada lapangan golf pribadi itu," tuturnya dengan nada berangan. "Entah kapan uang suamiku cukup untuk membelinya."

"Aku punya kenalan seorang pengembang. Kalau Bibi mau, nanti biar kuberi nomor teleponnya," Rukia menawari.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih ya," ucap Rangiku sebelum meminta kembali brosur tadi dan menengok ke arah jam. Menyadari waktu yang makin mendekati petang ia segera meminta diri. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," pamitnya. "Suamiku pasti menunggu." Tak lupa si perempuan cantik itu melambai setelah berbalik. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia. Sampai jumpa, Inspektur. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo."

"Sampai jumpa, Bibi," balas Rukia ketika melambai balik sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rangiku tak terlihat lagi. Meninggalkan Rukia, Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang alisnya nyaris bertaut karena memikirkan sesuatu. Ada yang aneh dan ganjil terlontar dari perkataan Rangiku barusan, tapi sayang Grimmjow tak bisa menebaknya. Perasaan inspektur itu mendadak seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang mendapatkan kado kenaikan kelas tapi kotaknya begitu sulit untuk dibuka. Sampai-sampai tak disadarinya suara Rukia yang bertanya, "Inspektur, kau mau pesan apa?" dan justru dibalasnya pertanyaan itu dengan, "Bisa tidak kita ke tempat kakekmu sekarang? Firasatku buruk."

Rukia merengut. Bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa perutnya lapar? Bukankah dia juga sudah bilang kalau masakan pelayan kakeknya tidak enak? Kenapa semua orang aneh sekali hari ini? "Memangnya kenapa, Inspektur? Aku belum pesan apa-apa."

"Aku setuju dengan Inspektur Jaegerjaques," timpal Ichigo. "Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak soal ini."

"Soal apa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo jujur. Begitu melihat temannya makin merengut ia membujuk, "Ayolah, Rukia. Kita makan dalam perjalanan pulang saja. Biar aku yang traktir."

"Kau janji, Jeruk?"

"Janji," kata Ichigo memastikan.

"Ya sudahlah, semoga cacing-cacing di perutku ini mau diam sebentar," kata gadis mungil itu akhirnya. Iapun segera berdiri dengan diikuti oleh Grimmjow dan Ichigo kemudian.

Ketiganya lalu melangkah keluar dari kafe itu dan masuk ke dalam dua mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Tak lama setelahnya mereka menyusuri sisa seperempat mil jalan satu arah sebelum berbelok masuk ke sebuah kawasan perumahan di selatan Karakura. Ichigo yang tentunya ingat betul mana rumah kakek Rukia langsung membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam halaman rumah ketiga dari sebelah kanan yang seluruh pagarnya disuluri tanaman anggur.

"Kakek! Aku sudah datang!" seru Rukia begitu turun dari mobil. Bahkan sebelum mencapai teras depan pun si mungil itu sudah berteriak lagi, "Kakek, Ichigo sudah kubawa kemari!"

Derap langkah kaki-kaki kecil adik Byakuya Kuchiki terdengar melawan sepinya bangunan rumah berlantai tiga. Sepasang daun pintu berkayu jati didorong Rukia dengan mudahnya, membuat si cucu sempat heran karena meskipun Ginrei itu sudah tua dan mulai pikun, seingatnya sang kakek tak pernah lupa mengunci pintu bahkan ketika berada di rumah sekalipun.

"Kalian duduk dulu saja," katanya sambil menuding sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruang tamu. "Biar kupanggilkan Kakek kemari."

Ichigo dan Grimmjow menurut saja sementara Rukia berjalan cepat menaiki tangga sambil mengumbar teriakannya yang menggema di seluruh rumah. "Kakek! Ayo turun, aku dan Ichigo sudah datang. Inspektur Jaegerjaques juga ikut." Lalu karena tak mendengar balasan apapun juga Rukia lantas menggerutu, "Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang berapa kali pada Kak Byakuya kalau Kakek itu memang butuh alat bantu dengar!"

Bunyi ketepak langkah kaki Rukia terdengar lagi, terpantul sempurna oleh langit-langit melengkung berdesain tinggi. Kemudian menghilang sejenak begitu Rukia mendekati ruang musik yang berada tak seberapa jauh dari ujung tangga. Setahu Rukia memang disanalah Ginrei paling sering menghabiskan waktu sorenya. Keruanlah tanpa memikirkan kenapa pintu ruangan itu sudah setengah terbuka si bungsu Kuchiki melangkah masuk sambil berkata, "Kakek, aku sudah da—KYAAA!"

Suara jerit Rukia yang mendengingkan telinga seperti menjadi alarm bagi Ichigo dan Grimmjow untuk segera berlari ke lantai dua. Keduanya tak lagi perlu komando dari siapapun untuk bergegas bangkit, melewati puluhan anak tangga hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sebelum menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat teriakan Rukia berasal.

Di dalam ruang musik itulah ketiganya melihat Ginrei Kuchiki terkapar tak bergerak dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Tubuhnya tengkurap membelakangi pintu, tergolek di dekat sebuah lampu meja dengan kap pecah yang berserakan di sisinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Grimmjow memerintah, "Panggil ambulans, Kurosaki."

Untuk sekali ini Ichigo langsung menurut tanpa menyuarakan apa-apa. Cepat-cepat dihubunginya rumah sakit terdekat sementara Grimmjow mendekati Rukia yang masih memanggil-manggil kakeknya sambil mengguncangkan bahu pria tua itu. "Biar kulihat," kata Grimmjow sebelum ikut berlutut di lantai, membalik tubuh Ginrei Kuchiki dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa napas si mantan kepala kepolisian Karakura. Nihil. Denyut nadi. Nihil. Lalu dicarinya detak jantung kakek Rukia itu. Juga nihil. Dirabanya pula bekas memar di bagian belakang kepala yang seperti menjelaskan kenapa sebuah lampu meja bisa tergeletak tak jauh dari sana dalam keadaan pecah berantakan. Kemudian dikatakannya pada Rukia, "Kakekmu sudah meninggal."

Dengan kalut Rukia membentak, "Bohong! Mana mungkin Kakek meninggal?" Diguncang-guncangkannya lagi bahu Ginrei seraya memanggil, "Kakek, ayo bangun! Aku mohon, jangan buat aku takut!" Warna bening air mata mulai menyelimuti sepasang mata violet yang bergetar kebingungan. Rona panik dengan cepatnya menjalari wajah putih Rukia menyaksikan sosok sang kakek yang tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Sedangkan di saat yang sama Grimmjow melihat sebuah buku agenda tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Ginrei. Kontan saja diraihnya buku bersampul kulit tersebut dan dibukanya seketika itu juga. Kosong. Tak ada satupun halamannya yang terisi. Grimmjow cuma menemukan selembar kertas tua yang terselip di salah satu bagian buku berwarna hitam tersebut. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

KPD/CC/ML/13/XII/1990

Contact list:

Yamamoto, Judge/ 777 – 678899

Kurosaki, DA/ 777 – 677788

Kuchiki, Chief/ 777 – 673341

Sasakibe, Inspector/ 777 – 672255

Kedua mata sian Grimmjow membulat dalam sekejap. Dengan satu gerakan leher yang teramat cepat ditolehnya ke arah Ichigo, pemilik satu-satunya nama dalam daftar itu yang masih bernyawa sampai sekarang.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Thanks for reading.**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Tinggal dua chapter lagi nih. Daag daag…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Kurosaki, DA**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dijaga, Inspektur," protes Ichigo dari seberang telepon sana. "Jadi cepat suruh anak buahmu pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga."

Namun seperti bisa ditebak, Grimmjow tak mengindahkan sedikitpun gerutuan sang jaksa wilayah Karakura. Di tengah ramainya kantor polisi tempat ia berada, pria berambut biru itu menyambar berlembar-lembar dokumen pemeriksaan hasil kerja Izuru Kira dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memutar kenop pintu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat maha berantakan yang ia sebut sebagai ruang kerja.

"Percayalah, Kurosaki. Anak buahku pun sebenarnya malas menjagamu," katanya. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau setelah ini kau ikut terbunuh juga, gaji kami bisa dipotong. Padahal lusa nanti aku butuh uang untuk membeli tiket pertandingan bola musim depan."

Ichigo menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa mendadak galak sekali?" tanya Grimmjow asal. Jemarinya bergerak mengambil alih ponsel yang sebelumnya ia jepit di antara pundak dan telinga. Lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja dokumen yang baru ia dapatkan tadi ke atas meja, persis menumpangi tumpukan dokumen-dokumen sejenis yang sudah sejak dua minggu lalu berserakan di atas sana. "Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Datang bulan JIDATMU?" bentak Ichigo. Kalau saja Grimmjow bisa melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya saat ini, si mata sian itu pasti sudah memecah sebutir telur di dahi Ichigo. Berpikir bisa memasak telur mata sapi dengan memanfaatkan betapa panasnya kepala pemuda tersebut. "Ayah dan kedua adikku sampai panik karena berpikir aku akan jadi target pembunuhan! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Baguslah," balas Grimmjow. "Makin banyak orang yang mengawasimu justru makin baik."

"MAKIN BAIK apanya? Keluargaku mengira aku dalam bahaya, Inspektur!"

"Memang iya," ujar Grimmjow enteng. "Mana mungkin aku mengirim orang untuk menjaga rumahmu kalau kau tidak sedang dalam bahaya? Apa kau pikir petugas yang kusuruh itu tidak perlu dibayar lembur?"

Ichigo langsung meracau sekali jadi. Tapi sayangnya Grimmjow cuma sempat menangkap kata 'keterlaluan', 'menyebalkan' dan 'semaunya sendiri' sebelum pembicaraan itu ia putus sepihak. Kemudian diletakkannya telepon genggam di atas meja sudut, bersama gumpalan-gumpalan kertas bekas, sisa pembungkus makanan dan sebuah jam meja mungil yang baterainya sudah habis entah sejak kapan.

Bunyi derit kursi ditarik menjadi penanda Grimmjow telah menghampiri meja kerja yang bisa dibilang jarang ia jamah. Lelaki itu duduk, lalu memilah sejenak tumpukan preliminary witness statement dan membandingkannya dengan daftar pertanyaan yang perlu diajukan dalam pemeriksaan nanti. Pandangannya lantas beralih menyusuri catatan-catatan kecil yang dibuat Izuru tentang urutan waktu kejadian, alibi semua orang yang diperkirakan terlibat dan berakhir pada nomor dokumen yang dibubuhkan di atas blangko laporan rutin yang ia pegang.

Blangko itu bernomor KPD/CIP/M1/4/VI/2012.

Grimmjow berhenti sesaat. Mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dilihatnya nomor dokumen seperti tadi. Memorinya tertumbuk pada selembar kertas yang ia temukan tak jauh dari mayat Ginrei Kuchiki tempo hari. Bukankah deretan kode yang tertulis di sana hampir sama dengan yang tertulis pada blangko laporan rutin tersebut? Bukankah jika kode tersebut mengikuti tata cara penomoran dokumen kepolisian Karakura, berarti datanya bisa dicari di ruang arsip kepolisian?

Sedetik kemudian kedua mata Grimmjow melebar seketika. Lalu tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi ia berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan arsip kepolisian di lantai dasar.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Masih dalam balutan seragam sekolah, Yuzu Kurosaki terlihat menggelandang saudari kembarnya, Karin, yang tak tampak antusias barang sedikit. Berdua mereka melewati halaman rumah Ichigo yang baru ditempati kakak mereka itu sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Yuzu berhenti sejenak melihat sepasang petugas kepolisian yang berjaga di teras depan. Dengan singkat gadis itu menyapa, menyebutkan nama dan menunjukkan kartu identitas guna membuktikan bahwa ia dan Karin memang benar-benar adik Ichigo Kurosaki. Begitu sang petugas mengangguk dan membukakan pintu, si gadis langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kak Ichigo!" panggil Yuzu keras-keras.

"Kau ini berteriak-teriak seperti Kak Ichigo mau mati saja," ujar Karin mengomentari. Berbeda dengan kembaran dan ayahnya yang panik setengah mati Karin justru terlihat santai dan bersikap biasa meski kakaknya dikabarkan menjadi target pembunuhan.

Mendengar kata 'mati' yang disebutkan saudari kembarnya tadi, air muka Yuzu langsung berubah pucat. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Karin," tegurnya sebelum beranjak mencari Ichigo ke ruang belajar. Disanalah Yuzu melihat sang kakak bersandar di dekat jendela sambil mengumpat pada sebuah ponsel yang terpegang di dekat telinga. Tak jelas siapa yang tengah dimaki-maki oleh jaksa wilayah itu, mengingat dari tempat Yuzu berdiri saja gadis tersebut bisa mendengar bunyi 'tuuut' panjang pertanda panggilan telepon Ichigo tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ingin diajaknya bicara.

"Kak Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh. "Yuzu?" Lalu dilihatnya juga si adik tomboy yang ikut masuk sambil membawa bola sepak. "Karin? Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Kami mengkhawatirkan Kakak," jawab Yuzu, yang kemudian dibantah Karin dengan, "Cuma dia dan Ayah saja yang kelewat khawatir. Aku tidak."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yuzu," tutur Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Tapi Kak Rukia terdengar kalut sekali waktu menelepon tadi," Yuzu menambahkan, "Ayah sampai panik. Tapi di rumah sakit sedang ada pasien, jadi tidak bisa langsung ke sini."

"Rukia menelepon? Berarti kalian sudah dengar tentang Kakek Ginrei?"

Yuzu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kalian malah ke sini? Bukankah saat ini Rukialah yang perlu ditemani?"

Kali ini Karin yang menjawab. "Ayah tidak mengijinkan," kata gadis itu sembari duduk di sebuah kursi dan memainkan bola sepak dengan kedua tangannya. "Kudengar kediaman Kakek Ginrei masih dipenuhi petugas."

Bicara soal petugas membuat Ichigo makin jengkel pada Grimmjow. Ditekannya lagi nomor telepon perwira kepolisian itu untuk yang ke-tujuh belas kali. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, justru telepon di atas meja baca Ichigolah yang berdering.

Yuzu bergerak lebih tanggap. Dilewatinya setengah badan ruangan untuk mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut dan menyapa, "Selamat sore. Di sini kediaman Kurosaki. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Tapi suara yang membalas dari seberang sana justru bertanya, "Kenapa suaramu berubah seperti perempuan? Ya Tuhan, ternyata kau bukan cuma datang bulan, tapi juga sedang mengalami pubertas, Kurosaki."

Untuk sesaat lamanya Yuzu tak tahu harus menyahut bagaimana. Ditutupinya saja bagian mikrofon telepon itu dengan telapak tangan sebelum berkata pada Ichigo, "Kak Ichigo, kurasa telepon ini untukmu."

"Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah." Tambah Yuzu dengan nada ragu, "Tapi dia bilang kakak sedang…datang bulan."

Ichigo berkecap kesal sebelum menyambar cepat gagang telepon tadi dari tangan Yuzu. Meski sudah disiapkannya keluhan seribu rupa bagi si inspektur berambut sian, ternyata Ichigo masih kalah cepat juga. Baru saja ia berniat membuka mulut Grimmjow sudah mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Anak buahku yang menjagamu sudah kupanggil kembali. Kalau kau mau, minta saja mereka mengantarmu ke kediaman Yamamoto sekarang."

"Kediaman Yamamoto?" tanya Ichigo. Lalu ditambahkannya dengan nada menyindir, "Oh, jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak dalam bahaya lagi?"

"Siapa yang bilang kau dalam bahaya?" elak Grimmjow.

Ichigo mendelik. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sedang dalam bahaya!"

"Kapan?" tanya Grimmjow pura-pura pikun.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak kemarin, Inspektur!"

Makin marah Ichigo makin bersemangat pula Grimmjow menggodanya. Tanpa risih ataupun sungkan ia lantas menawarkan, "Apa perlu kubelikan pembalut untukmu?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Thanks for reading and please leave your review. Chapter depan tamat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: AU, slash, a bit OOC, chara death(s). Main pairing Grimmjow/Ichigo. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Kurosaki, DA**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Adalah Kiyone Kotetsu, pelayan yunior kediaman Yamamoto yang membukakan pintu depan ketika Grimmjow datang bersama beberapa orang petugas berseragam bawahan Izuru Kira. Sesaat lamanya Kiyone merasa was-was, hingga suaranya merendah parau ketika bertanya, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Katakan saja pada majikanmu kalau aku datang kemari," kata Grimmjow jelas, tanpa sebatang rokok yang terselip di mulut mengaburkan suaranya.

Kiyone mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mohon Anda tunggu di sini sebentar."

Grimmjow menolak. Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan masuk ia melenggang melewati koridor depan. Kiyone yang tak berani menghentikan langkah pria berambut biru itu pun segera berlari mencari nyonya rumahnya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Sambil lalu dilambaikannya isyarat tangan pada Rangiku yang tengah menenggak sebotol scotch. Nyaris tersedak perempuan itu melihat Grimmjow berdiri menjulang di ujung selasar menuju ruang tengah. Cepat-cepat disembunyikannya sebotol scotch tadi di balik meja sementara punggung tangannya mengusap sisa minuman keras yang tertinggal di sudut bibir.

"Selamat sore, Inspektur," sapa Rangiku kikuk. Seperti tahu bahwa bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuhnya tak mungkin bisa ditutupi.

"Sore," sahut Grimmjow singkat. Sementara Kira dan personel kepolisian yang datang bersamanya hanya bertukar anggukan kepala dengan Rangiku sebagai sapaan.

Nanao muncul dari arah dapur persis ketika Grimmjow menghenyakkan pantatnya di atas sebuah kursi tak berlengan. Di belakang perempuan itu mengekorlah Isane dan Kiyone yang keduanya masih berbalut apron biru tua. Lalu muncul juga Retsu, Momo dan Yachiru dari arah taman belakang. Retsu terlihat memegang sebuah gunting bunga dan beberapa tangkai seruni sementara di tangan Momo tergenggam sepotong umbi dahlia. Kemudian selayaknya anak kecil yang tak paham situasi, Yachiru melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berkebun sambil tersenyum lebar dan berseru, "Sore, Inspektur Grim Grim! Mau ikut menanam bunga tidak?"

Seruan Yachiru itulah yang seperti menjadi sirene pemanggil seisi rumah untuk berdatangan ke ruang tengah. Shunsui, Jyushiro, Kenpachi dan Gin terlihat menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa tak lama kemudian. Keempatnya memandangi Grimmjow dengan tatapan mawas karena petugas-petugas berseragam yang dibawanya menandakan bahwa Grimmjow datang dengan urusan yang lebih dari sekedar keperluan insvestigasi.

Orang yang muncul paling akhir adalah Ichigo. Pemuda itu kontan merasa salah tingkah, salah tempat dan salah waktu begitu melihat seisi kediaman Yamamoto berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan ekspresi kaku macam pajangan batu.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Inspektur?" tanya Shunsui memulai pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai kepala keluarga yang baru ia merasa perlu beramah-tamah. "Anda ingin dibuatkan minuman apa?"

"Tidak perlu," tolak Grimmjow. "Kami cuma kemari untuk menangkap tersangka pembunuhan atas Genryusai Yamamo—"

"Aku sungguh heran padamu, Inspektur," potong Kenpachi. Dengan berani diselanya omongan Grimmjow, "Kenapa kau seperti berkeras bahwa orang yang membunuh ayahku adalah salah satu dari kami?"

"Kalian tak percaya padaku?" tanya Grimmjow enteng setengah menantang.

"Bukannya tidak percaya, Inspektur." Giliran Gin angkat bicara, "Hanya saja apa yang Anda asumsikan seperti tidak masuk akal. Saya akui, ayah saya memang bukan ayah terbaik di dunia. Tapi belum pernah saya saksikan ayah saya melakukan hal yang membuatnya pantas dibunuh oleh keluarganya sendiri."

"Meskipun aku bisa membuktikannya?"

"Kalau begitu buktikan," suara Kenpachi terdengar lagi. "Bagaimana caranya ada orang bisa membunuh ayahku tanpa dilihat setengah penghuni rumah yang berkumpul di ruangan ini hari itu?"

Dengan tenang Grimmjow menumpangkan satu kakinya ke atas kaki yang lain. Lalu menyandarkan punggung dan bersedekap santai seolah yang tengah mereka bicarakan itu hanyalah pertandingan bola, bukan pembunuhan sadis yang melibatkan pemenggalan kepala. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Siapa bilang kalian tidak melihatnya? Tentu saja kalian lihat orang itu keluar masuk kamar Yamamoto. Bukan salahku jika kalian tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana."

Mendengarnya Nanao lantas ikut ambil suara, "Kalau begitu kenapa kami tidak mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong sama sekali? Apa Anda pikir ayah mertua saya merelakan kepalanya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan?"

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Nanao. Ditatapnya si ibu rumah tangga dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik sembari bertanya balik, "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikan teh bercampur obat bius kepada pak tua itu?"

Dari balik kacamatanya kedua mata Nanao mendelik seketika. "A-apa yang Anda katakan?" tanyanya terbata. Iapun membantah saat itu juga, "Mana mungkin saya berbuat seperti itu? Mana mungkin saya membunuh mertua saya sendiri?" Namun rasa gugup merambat cepat ketika Nanao sadar semua orang di ruangan tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Bahkan Shunsui hanya diam dan menatap istrinya itu dengan mulut setengah terbuka tanda tak percaya.

Keringat dinginpun mulai bermunculan di dahi Nanao. Melihatnya Grimmjow tak pelak meneruskan, "Aku cuma bilang kalau kaulah yang memberikan obat bius pada Yamamoto. Aku tidak bilang kau yang yang membunuhnya." Sampai di situ Grimmjow kemudian merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya. Mengambil selembar kertas putih berstempel kepolisian Karakura yang terlipat di dalam sana. "Yang kubawa kemari adalah—" jeda yang dengan sengaja diciptakan Grimmjow membuat hening mengambil alih pada detik berikutnya, "—surat perintah penahanan—" begitu heningnya hingga bunyi degup jantung dan ketegangan dengan leluasa berdansa di udara. Menciptakan suasana yang sempurna mendebarkan sampai akhirnya Grimmjow menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan berkata, "—atas nama Momo Yamamoto."

Keruan saja seisi ruangan menahan napas dengan mata membulat tercekat. Bahkan mata sipit Gin yang biasanya nyaris tak terbaca ikut membelalak lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang iris merah yang terkejut tiada tara. Di tengah sentakan kaget yang tak terelakkan itulah Ichigo beranjak menarik pangkal lengan Grimmjow. Memaksa lelaki bermata biru tersebut menatapnya baik-baik sebelum ditanyakannya, "Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Grimmjow menjawab ringan. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin kau punya bukti?"

Anggukan mantap didapat Ichigo sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Grimmjow menerangkan, "Dua barang yang bisa kita sodorkan sebagai barang bukti di pengadilan masih ada di rumah ini. Salah satunya ada pada perempuan itu," Grimmjow menuding Isane yang sontak gemetar di tempatnya berdiri, "dan satu lagi dibeberkan Rangiku pada kita tempo hari." Giliran Rangiku yang dibuatnya merinding. Lalu tanpa buang waktu lagi Grimmjow memerintahkan, "Tangkap tersangkanya."

Kira mengangguk. Namun belum sampai ia mendekat ke arah Momo, Jyushiro secara spontan menghadangnya di tengah jalan. "Tunggu dulu," cegahnya dengan nada panik. "Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menangkap putriku. Apa buktinya kalau dia memang bersalah?"

Grimmjow mau tak mau menjelaskan, "Pada secangkir teh yang diantarkan ke kamar Yamamoto pagi itu terkandung obat bius. Memang pelayanmu yang membuat teh itu dan Nanao yang mengantarkannya. Tapi putrimulah yang mengirimkan teh itu, bukan?" Kemudian sekalian saja Grimmjow bertanya pada Isane, "Apa sisa teh yang belum dibuat masih ada?"

Isane mengangguk. Sudah jadi kebiasaan jika semua yang dikirimkan khusus untuk tuan besar selalu disembunyikannya dengan rapi. Sebab apapun itu, kemungkinan harganya sangat mahal dan dia bisa disalahkan kalau tiba-tiba habis tak bersisa di tangan orang lain. "Masih, Tuan."

"Bawa kemari," perintah Grimmjow. "Teh itu jadi barang bukti sekarang."

Jyushiro yang terlihat tidak puas dengan keterangan Grimmjow langsung melawan sekali lagi, "Sekantung teh yang mengandung obat bius tidak bisa membuktikan kalau anakku seorang pembunuh!"

"Memang tidak," Grimmjow mengakui. "Tapi apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa isi tas tangan berukuran besar yang dibawa anakmu ke kamar Yamamoto?"

"Isinya syal rajut!" pekik Retsu membela anaknya. Perempuan berambut panjang itu dengan sigap memeluk si anak yang memilih untuk tak bersuara.

"Ya, syal rajut." Grimmjow melanjutkan, "Syal rajut, pisau berukuran besar, sepasang sarung tangan latex dan kantung plastik kedap udara yang memungkinkannya membawa keluar kepala Yamamoto tanpa menguarkan bau anyir. Memangnya buat apa membawa tas seukuran itu kalau isinya di dalamnya cuma syal rajut? Dia masuk ke sana, meletakkan syal di atas meja dan keluar sambil membawa kepala kakeknya." Begitu semua orang diam mendengarkan si inspektur pun menambah, "Aku bisa saja memperagakan bagaimana caranya memotong kepala orang tanpa harus mencipratkan darah sama sekali ke tubuh kita. Tidak sulit, karena selimut di kamar Yamamoto warnanya lebih gelap dari warna darah. Dan minyak urut berbau busuk yang dengan sengaja ia tumpahkan di atas meja itu membuat semua orang tidak menyadari bau amisnya."

Ichigo terhenyak. Baru sekarang ia ingat bahwa pada saat masuk ke kamar Genryusai, minyak herbal di atas mejanya tidak tumpah. Tapi ketika Grimmjow memeriksa lokasi pada sore kemudian, isi botol minyak itu sudah berceceran.

"Jadi bukti yang kedua adalah tas tangan?" tanya Kenpachi. Si ayah sangar itu baru beberapa saat lalu menyuruh anaknya yang masih di bawah umur untuk menyingkir ke lantai dua.

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Tas itu mungkin sudah dibersihkan dan isinya diamankan entah kemana. Bukti yang kedua tidak bisa dia buang begitu saja karena justru akan membuat orang curiga."

"Lantas apa bukti yang kedua itu?" Rangiku mendesak, "Aku tidak ingat sempat mengatakan apapun sewaktu menyapa kalian di kafe tempo hari."

Kali ini Grimmjow diam. Ditengoknya ke arah Ichigo sambil berharap pemuda itu akan segera menyadari bagian mana dari ucapan Rangiku yang mengarah pada barang bukti. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Ichigo mengangguk paham sesaat kemudian. "Bonsai," jawabnya. "Bonsai itu mati. Bukan karena salah rawat ataupun karena kekurangan air. Tapi karena volume tanah di dalam potnya berkurang drastis. Bahkan bisa jadi ujung sebagian akarnya juga harus dipotong agar kepala Kakek Genryusai muat di dalamnya."

Tengkuk Nanao langsung meremang mendengar penjelasan Ichigo. Pantas saja Momo langsung mencari bonsai itu begitu keluar dari kamar kakeknya. Bahkan dia juga dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan bonsai itu karena ukurannya, bukan karena kelangkaannya seperti yang dikemukakan Rangiku hari itu. Sebab bonsai-bonsai lain milik Genryusai adalah bonsai mini yang tidak mungkin muat diisi kepala manusia.

"Di dalam bonsai itulah dia menyimpan kepala Yamamoto," tutur Grimmjow. "Percuma saja anak buahku mencari sampai ke gudang, loteng dan selokan-selokan. Ternyata kepala pria itu berada dalam pot sebelum dipindahkan ke dalam kotak kayu yang ditinggalkannya di depan kantor Sasakibe."

Jadi wajarlah jika kotak kayu itu dibawa masuk oleh Gin dan Rangiku. Karena memang mereka berdua yang sampai di kantor Chojiro setelah Momo.

"Dan karena tidak ada orang yang mungkin mau memakan cokelat yang dikirimkan bersama potongan kepala manusia, maka dia harus bersama Sasakibe ketika kotak itu dibuka." Grimmjow mengurai, "Dia memastikan Sasakibe memakan cokelat itu, sementara dia sendiri tidak memakannya."

Darah Kenpachi serasa berdesir. Beruntung benar anaknya sempat sakit gigi dan tidak sampai memakan cokelat laknat itu.

"Kau bohong, Inspektur!" suara Retsu terdengar berteriak. "Kau pembohong! Apa alasan anakku membunuh kakeknya sendiri? Dia tidak punya motif!"

"Retsu benar," bela Jyushiro. "Anakku tidak punya motif. Dia sama sekali tidak diuntungkan dengan kematian Ayah!"

"Motifnya bukan uang, tapi balas dendam." Grimmjow lalu meminta sebendel berkas yang dibawa salah seorang anak buahnya dan melemparkan berkas itu ke atas meja. "Momo Yamamoto atau Momo Hinamori adalah anak tidak sah dari Sosuke Aizen, pelaku pencucian uang yang tewas dalam penjara setelah dijatuhi vonis lima tahun kurungan dua dekade silam."

Telinga Rukia memang tajam. Salah satu gunjingan yang ia dengar terbukti benar adanya.

Sang inspektur melanjut, "Sepeninggal Aizen, dia hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Bukan cuma karena sebagian besar kekayaan Aizen disita oleh bank, tapi juga karena sebagai anak yang terlahir di luar nikah dia tidak pernah secara sah menyandang marga Aizen. Karena itu dia membunuh semua orang yang ia anggap bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahnya. Hakim yang menjatuhkan vonis kasus itu adalah Genyusai Yamamoto, kepala polisi yang menjabat dulu adalah Ginrei Kuchiki, inspektur kepolisian yang menahannya adalah Chojiro Sasakibe dan jaksa wilayahnya adalah Masaki Kurosaki."

Ichigo tercengang. "Masaki Kurosaki? Ibuku?" Kontan saja ia beralih pada Momo yang masih tak bergeming sama sekali, "Apa kau yang mendorong ibuku dari atas tebing?"

"Ya, aku yakin dia yang mendorongnya," ujar Grimmjow. "Nama Kurosaki, District Attorney yang tertulis dalam daftar milik Kuchiki rupanya merujuk pada ibumu, bukan kau."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Jyushiro berseru. Didorongnya keras bahu Kira yang berusaha mendekati Momo sambil membawa sebuah borgol. "Putriku tidak mungkin berbuat sekeji itu!" Kemudian ia berbalik, menatap Momo penuh harap sembari bertanya, "Benar kan, Sayang?"

Momo hanya diam. Kedua matanya menatap kosong tanpa emosi sementara sang ibu yang berada di sampingnya jadi makin gelagapan. Retsu mengguncang-guncangkan pundak putri angkatnya itu dengan sepasang tangan yang gemetar sebelum suaranya yang selimuti lelehan air mata terdengar meminta, "Momo Sayang, katakan sesuatu." Pintanya, "Katakan kalau tuduhan polisi itu tidak benar!"

Namun tak dinyana yang terlontar dari sela bibir gadis mungil itu justru ucapan dingin yang berbunyi, "Mereka semua pantas mati."

Maka tak ayal jika semua orang yang berada di sana seketika menatap Momo dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak dan mulut lebar menganga. Retsu menangis, kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas tanpa daya. Sedangkan Jyushiro bergegas menghampiri putri tunggalnya itu, seakan masih berharap telinganya tuli sesaat lalu. "Kau bilang apa, Momo? Jangan buat Ayah dan Ibu ketakutan seperti ini."

Dengan nada dingin yang tak juga berubah Momo mengulang, "Aku bilang mereka semua pantas mati."

Jyushiro kalut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu bukanlah putrinya yang selama ini ia kenal. Bukan malaikat mungil bermata besar yang ditemukannya di jalanan Seireitei belasan tahun silam. Bukan gadis kecil yang malam itu dilihatnya tengah meringkuk di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah kota, menahan lapar dan dingin ditengah hujan dan suara petir yang membahana. Hingga pada akhirnya Jyushiro hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah tak percaya ketika lelaki itu bertanya, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Momo?"

"Karena mereka membunuh ayahku."

Datar jawabnya, beku suaranya, nihil air mukanya. Membuat suara lemah Jyushiro makin terdengar seperti rengekan pengemis yang tidak rela sewaktu dengan lirih ia meratap, "Tidakkah aku ayahmu juga, Sayang? Tidakkah sudah kami beri semua yang kau minta? Kurang apa Retsu sebagai ibumu? Kenapa kau malah begini?"

Momo tak menjawab. Raut kosong di wajahnya tetap bertahan sampai Izuru Kira memborgol kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Lalu membiarkannya digelandang pergi oleh dua orang petugas berseragam yang sudah menanti. Saat itulah Retsu menangis makin kencang, menarik-narik lengan baju Kira seraya meraung, "Jangan bawa putriku! Dia tidak bersalah! Aku mohon jangan bawa dia pergi! AKU MOHON!"

Nada sedu sedan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru nyatanya memang makin memperburuk suasana. Dalam benaknya Ichigo membayangkan, seperti apa jika dia yang dibawa pergi? Seperti apa jika salah satu dari kedua adiknya yang diseret ke balik jeruji? Kemudian pemuda itu beralih menatap Grimmjow, membayangkan sudah berapa kali inspektur itu menyaksikan drama seperti ini sepanjang karirnya. Mungkin dalam satu perkara dia harus menangkap seorang anak yang kedua orang tuanya sudah renta dan penyakitan. Atau mungkin dalam perkara yang lain dia harus sampai hati menggelandang pergi seorang ayah yang anak-anaknya cacat dan tak lagi punya siapa-siapa.

Tak pelak Ichigopun ingin bersimpati. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Namun sayang beribu sayang niat baik sang jaksa wilayah kalah cepat dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan Grimmjow yang berbunyi, "Apa menurutmu perempuan itu diam-diam punya anak di suatu tempat?"

Ichigo heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau dua puluh tahun dari sekarang anak itu terobsesi membalas dendam seperti ibunya?" tanya Grimmjow. Seakan tak peduli bahwa omongannya benar-benar tak peka situasi ia menambahkan, "Bagaimanapun juga yang terbunuh adalah hakim, jaksa wilayah, inspektur dan kepala kepolisian." Ya, sementara saat ini posisi-posisi itu dijabat oleh Barragan, Ichigo, Grimmjow dan Starrk. "Sebenarnya aku mau saja mati bersamamu. Tapi kalau Hakim Barragan dan Starrk harus ikut juga, lebih baik tidak usah. Soalnya Barragan itu sudah tua dan merepotkan sementara aku yakin Starrk akan menagih laporan kerjaku bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun." Sampai di sini Ichigo menyesal sempat bersimpati. Tapi itupun belum cukup rupanya. Hanya berselang sedetik kemudian Grimmjow meraba kedua saku celananya, mencari-cari bungkus rokok dan korek api sebelum dengan entengnya mengutarakan, "Malam ini kau ada acara tidak? Mau makan denganku?"

Sumpah, rasanya Ichigo ingin bunuh diri saja.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**SEKIAN**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah sudi membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Agak terburu, memang. Soalnya saya sudah tidak sabar pengen nulis fic crime yang baru lagi. **

**Thanks a lot and bye bye…**


End file.
